Mirrors
by Kuruk
Summary: Sonja always thought she was special, greater than all the other COs. So when she meets her match in the uninhibited and maniacal Lash, Sonja becomes determined to best her... even if it means becoming just like her and betraying all she holds dear.


_Hello, I'm Kuruk and I'm new to Advance Wars fanfiction._

_This is my first Advance Wars fic, about Lash and Sonja. It's a dark story and it's rated M for a reason. These reasons include violence, cursing and many other things. Don't worry, I'll warn you before each chapter._

_This story also contains yuri, so don't like don't read, if you please._

_Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Advance Wars... shocker, right?_

* * *

_**Mirrors**_

**Prologue**

The first time they met, it was on the Internet.

Sonja didn't know it at the time, but she _had _met her there, although she was in Yellow Comet's HQ and the other was locked away in a dark lab somewhere, many miles away.

It had been an ordinary day, at least Sonja had thought so. Her father had been away with Sensei on a tour of a rebuilt city and she had been left in charge, much to her father's annoyance and reluctance. Sonja thought that she was perfectly capable in keeping the capital safe. She was probably more capable than her father, who's foolish sights on honor drove him to extents of idiocy for the sake of being 'noble'.

She respected her father greatly; he was a brilliant leader and strategist. However, his views on war were impractical and at times they doomed Yellow Comet to defeat. Her father had to accept that war wasn't about honor; it was about defeating the enemy. Sonja knew the grim reality.

Sonja understood that people were statistics and expendable, that even though the workers at the factories worked hard to produce their weapons that they should always be exploited and not paid anymore than standard price. She also knew that everything and everyone was expendable. Even if her father, the Emperor, fell in battle, she would become the Empress. She knew that if she fell, someone would take her place.

And even though it had taken her trouble to grasp these concepts; these unchangeable truths that her father refused to accept, she had accepted them.

She based her tactics on those truths as well.

As Sonja strode into the bullpen, or her pet name for the master control of cyberspace, a Yellow Comet version of Orange Star's Pentagon that she had thought of herself, she reflected on these truths, peering at the giant screen that showed a map of Yellow Comet and any threats, physical or otherwise.

Ever since Black Hole's attack, Sonja had taken care to make sure that everything was known about her country. Every inch of the border, every bit of cyberspace. The depths of the ocean were monitored and radar ceaselessly swept the skies up until the atmosphere. Every precaution was taken.

Her father would never have thought of this, Sonja thought to herself proudly. Without her they'd have probably been attacked by Black Hole again. They had disappeared, but Sonja was certain they'd be back...

But they'd hesitate.

The war had taught the nations that the best approach to dealing with Black Hole was to stay united. Nell and her father preached this, Eagle and especially Olaf were especially wary to interact with any other nations. Olaf had gone so far as to close down his borders. Eagle was less drastic. He had simply enforced more precautions... much less though, on Orange Star. Sonja wondered if Sami had anything to do with it...

She strode off to one of her father's most trusted generals who she had put in control of the bullpen, breaking out of her reverie. The general turned and bowed his head, Sonja faked a smile and nodded.

"Anything?" she asked, peering at the master screen, squinting her eyes to get every detail in.

"Every day you ask me this, Lady Sonja," the general said, voice a cross between annoyance and petulance, "And everyday I report that no one has dared attack us," he chuckled, Sonja's dislike grew for him, "I have already told you. No one will dare attack us. Especially not Black Hole. We defeated them in the last war. They will never return."

Sonja suppressed the unladylike urge to snort and the even greater urge to court martial the man for speaking down to her as if she were nothing but a mere child. "The last war was a test, General..." Sonja said, narrowing her vocabulary so that the idiot of a man could understand, "Black Hole isn't done... It _never _will."

The General laughed, a mocking one. Sonja's jaw flexed as she struggled to maintain her composure. "Now, now, little lady. Those delusions of yours-," If he had finished that sentence, Sonja thought she really _would _have snapped.

Thankfully, for him, he didn't.

A shrill alarm drowned the general's voice out, and Sonja's head whipped to the master screen that had suddenly started to flash blood red.

"What is-," the general muttered.

Everyone in the room suddenly went frantic, a complete contrast to the calm, quiet environment it had been merely seconds before. Sonja took charge immediately, pushing the useless general out of her way. "_Status report!_" she screamed over the alarm.

The analysts typed frantically into their stations, none of them able to give her an answer. Then, suddenly, every screen went black. "W-we've been..." a man yelled, typing into his computer furiously, frantically, "_hacked!"_

Sonja blinked twice, hesitation gripping her. How? How could they hack the bullpen? It was _impossible_!

Forcing herself out of her trance, Sonja sat down at the master console, and assessed the situation with quick keystrokes. After assessing it and realizing the nature of the invasion, she furiously typed in her own commands in rapid sequence.

The master screen flickered back to life, and Sonja's terminal regained full functionality.

It would be a waste of time to bring the other terminals back to full functionality. In fact, that was probably what the hacker was hoping for; that she would waste time bringing the bullpen back to a hundred percent and leave everything else undefended.

Sonja delivered her counterattack quickly. In seconds she had pinpointed the nature of the attack and where the hacker was attacking. The database.

Her face went white at this realization. If the hacker... whoever it was... got to the database... Yellow Comet would be compromised in _so _many ways that any attack would be possible, and they wouldn't know about it until it was too late.

Typing in more rapid sequences, she put restrictions of the hacker, blocking it from going further. There, she thought, it was over. She'd won...

A window jumped up onto her screen with words typed in. Sonja's brow furrowed in consternation is she read the badly spelled message. She discerned: 'omg, one of you bozos actually has a brain.'

That's when all hell broke loose.

Sonja's screen began to flicker in and between static, and she realized what had happened seconds too late.

An image flickered on the master screen of the Black Hole insignia and the small, cartoon-like face of a girl with puffy hair who laughed at them maniacally. "You've got a virus!" the head said in and between mad giggling, over and over again.

"No!" Sonja screamed, pounding combinations into her computer madly, almost crazed.

"Commander!" one of the analysts screamed, "The database...! It's been breached!"

Before Sonja had time to react the same image appeared on her own, the girl's head staring out at her, a mad smile on her face. "What now?" the girl asked in a high-pitched tone of victory, giggling almost as if she could see Sonja's furious expression, "I'm gonna get all the goodies from your shitty country and make it go KA-BOOM!"

Ignoring the mad raving of the avatar, Sonja assessed the situation. There was no way to stave off the attack. The hacker was in the system already and was surely downloading all the classified data Yellow Comet had to offer. The bullpen was useless, the virus had rendered anything Sonja or anyone could do useless.

Had the hacker truly won?

Sonja closed her eyes, finding the calm in the storm. The eye...

She found the answer almost immediately.

"Shut off the power!" Sonja snapped.

The analysts looked at her if she were truly mad. "But... ma'am shutting off the power would make it so that... that... the whole _country_ would lose power!"

Sonja almost burst. "_And if we don't then we lose anyway! Do it now!"_

The analyst nodded and ran towards a switch on the wall. He jammed it down and Sonja swore she could feel the hum of the machines the instant they died away.

Everything went black, and after another switch was pulled backup power was shut down as well. Sonja could imagine the panic everywhere as the power suddenly went. Traffic accidents, airplanes suddenly flying blind, her many reconnaissance units everywhere suddenly shutting down...

All expendable, she reminded herself.

That's when Sonja's console came to life. The young woman stared at in in shock as the avatar of the girl reappeared on screen, looking... excited?

"I knew you'd do that," the avatar said cockily, "You're _so _predictable... But none of the stupid normal retards Yellow Comet keeps would think of that... You're special... but not more than me. Think you've won? Well, I got what I wanted. Keep your stupid data, we don't need it," the avatar smiled hungrily, "I'm psyched to think I may see you on the battlefield... Toodles!"

The screen died, and Sonja sat there in shock. It was the general's voice that brought her out of it. "L-lady Son-,"

"You're _fired," _Sonja snapped venomously as she lunged out of her seat and stormed off, leaving the dark bullpen behind.

The only thought in her mind was who that hacker was... and how that hacker had somehow _beaten her._

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Hope you did! It gets better and more conflicting when Sonja and Lash actually meet... Please review!_

_And yeah, Sonja may seem a little OOC but I've always noticed that really smart people tend to have superiority complexes... plus, even though Sonja thinks her father's methods are foolish, it doesn't mean she wants Yellow Comet for herself... yet. _

_Next chapter Lash and Sonja meet in their first battle! Expect it sometime next week!_

_Until next time!_


End file.
